Who Killed Spongebob
by GUGON
Summary: This story is about a murder and who had done it. this was a random idea i got after watching spongebob thinking why doesn't he die and review if you must? THE FUTURE IS STRANGE AND DANGEROUSE
1. Why Spongebob

_**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR ANY OTHER SPONGEBOB CHARACTER.**_

**WHO KILLED SPONGEBOB?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**WHY SPONGEBOB?**

One late night spongebob was sitting in his lounge when he heard the door bell, as he got out of his seat he said "I'll be right there." Then he made it to the door and opened it he was about to say hello when BAM! He was dead, the next morning at work Mr. Crabs sat in his office worried "where is spongebob it's not like him to be 2 minutes late"

Suddenly squidward bust into the room

"Mr. Crabs"

"What is it Squidward"

"Sir its spongebob"

"What about spongebob" as crabs ran to squidward and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Tell me"

"He's dead, he died last night"

As crabs walked back to his desk he turned to squidward and said "whe...when's the funeral"

"It's tonight at 8, it wouldn't hurt to pay your respects" squidward said walking out of the room.

Later that night spongbob's closest friends gathered together to pay there respects to the late sponge. After the funeral all of his friends including sandy, squidward, crabs, Patrick and Mrs. Puff. As they all sat around in spongebob's lounge they all thought the same thing" who killed spongebob" suddenly a detective flippers bust into the room and said "SOMEBODY IN THIS ROOM IS A MURDERER!!

To Be Continued


	2. Patrick

_**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR ANY OTHER SPONGEBOB CHARACTERS.**_

**WHO KILLED SPONGEBOB?**

**CHAPTER: 2**

**PATRICK?**

Suddenly sandy jumped up and screamed "that's insane" then Patrick got into her face and said "is it insane you, crazy slut." Suddenly sandy slapped him across the face and said "I loved him, you bastard" then she walked back to the sofa and started crying again. Then Patrick looked over to the detective and asked "so do you really think that one of us killed spongebob"

"Yes, all of you had a grudge against the late sponge, like you Professor Patrick"

Then in unison they all said "Professor."

Suddenly Patrick got up and went to the window and looked outside and said" yes it's true" then turned back to the group and confessed "I am the leading scientist for aquanaut industries, I was ashamed about being smart I loved acting dumb"

"But why" Mrs. Puff said all confused "because, I got respect as a stupid person, but spongebob found out and said he would expose me, so…so he blackmailed me."

"But I did not kill him" he said as he sat back down with his head in his hands.

"No I can't be true, spongebob would never, blackmail someone" as sandy was freaking out from the thought of spongebob being a criminal.

"Now Mr. Tentacles… MR. TENTICLES" he said as he walked up to squidward, then the detective snapped his fingers in front of him, then the detective took the squids pulse and turned back the group said "he…he's dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Another Murder! Sandy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any other spongebob character**_

**WHO KILLED SPONGEBOB**

**CHAPTER 3**

**ANOTHER MURDER!!!**

**SANDY?**

As everybody sat there shock and awe the detective put his flipper over squidwards eyes and closed them, the detective then stood up and looked to the group and stated "we're close, very close"

he then pointed to the group sweeping his hand from right to left "it was one of you "he said as he walked to the other side of the room. He then whipped back around to the group and said "Mrs. Sandy, or is it Mrs. Squarpants now..."

"Its Mrs. Squarepants to you, detective"

"Really are you sure about that, Sandy"

"Ye...yes why"

"Oh... I don't know, lets ask Mrs. Puff"

All the way at the corner of the room Mrs. Puff looked over "ME" she said as she looked over to the group "what about ME"

"Mrs. Puff, can you tell me the relation ship you have with a Sandy Cheeks"

"Yes, uh... she is the wife of my student Spongebob"

"Really"

"Yes really, what are you getting at Detective"

"Is it true that you two were Lover's?"

As Mrs. Puff was looking around panicking trying to think of something sandy shot out of her chair "just tell him the truth"

"Alright"she said as she walked over and sat in her seat, she looked up "its true me and sandy are life partners"

Then the detective jumped in

"So you were worry about spongebob, finding out about your relationship

"Yes" Mrs. Puff said as she got up and went over to Sandy

"So you killed him, so that you two could live happily ever after"

"No, I would never kill someone and hurt this angel, and neither would she" as she looked into sandy's eyes she whispered "I love you"

They then kissed; it was the most passionate kiss I've ever seen.

Just then the detective looked up at the group "so we have three suspects Mr. crabs, Plankton and Pearl one of them killed spongebob and Squidward, was an accomplice, but Squidward was going to squeal but who killed him?"

Was it a greedy boss?

A power hungry restraint competitor.

Or a sweet girl after her true love sponge.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Now What?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any other spongebob character**_

**Who ****killed**** spongebob?**

**CHAPTER 4**

**NOW WHAT?**

"Lady's please take your seats" as the detective tried to interrupt the kiss

"Sorry" sandy said as she sat down next to Mrs. Puff and stared into her eyes. As sandy sat down Pearl sat up, walked over to sandy and slapped her, right across the face.

"What was that for" as sandy got up into Pearl's face.

Pearl pushed sandy down back onto the couch and said "you bitch you never loved him" she then walked over to the desk and stood there crying. The detective then walked over to Pearl and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face the group.

"You loved him, didn't you" she then looked down and said

"Yes, yes I did"

The detective then patted her on the shoulder and said "why don't you tell us what happened"

As the detective sat down next to Mr. krabs, Pearl looked up and stated " it happened one month's ago, he was working late and I was looking for daddy when I saw him standing there with no shirt, sweating from the grill, I just had to have him."

Pearl then looked down and shed a tear, a few seconds later she looked back up again and continued "we made love that night, right in the kitchen, we were so much in love except one thing, her" as she pointed to sandy "he was still in love with you, but you tore him up inside, because you were dating Mrs. Puff."

"Wait he knew…" Sandy said as she stood up Pearl looked straight at her and said "yes-yes he always knew, haven't you ever noticed him look at you with disgust"

"You bitch" Sandy said as she was running for pearl but luckily the detective stopped her "Sandy please" the detective said holding her back and then pushed her back to her seat. "Now are you finished with your story" the detective said as he walked back to Pearl

"Yes" she replied

"Are you sure"

"No there's more, daddy" Pearl said as she looked up at Mr. Krabs then sadly mentioned "I'm- I'm pregnant, and it's spongebob's child." Pearl then looked down and began to cry again, the detective then walked over to her and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she pushed him away and grabbed his gun and pointed it at the group, Pearl said to her self "know I will finish what I vowed to do."

She then whipped the gun and pointed it at sandy and fired off two shots, the detective then dived and tackled Pearl. But it was to late Sandy had taken two shots in the heart, Mrs. Puff kneeled down and picked Sandy up in her arms, she then looked down and said " don't leave me."

But it was too late she passed away in Mrs. Puff's arms, Mrs. Puff sat back in her chair and started to cry. One hour later Pearl was being loaded into a police car and was carried off to prison, as the cop car drove away Patrick walked next to the detective and said "I can't believe Pearl killed spongebob" as the detective looked over he stated "no, there is somebody else, and we are closer then ever."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. In The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own spongebob or any other spongebob characters**_

**Who killed spongebob?**

**CHAPTER 5**

**In The End!**

As the detective entered the pineapple he turned to the group and stated

"A lot of interesting events have taken place in this pineapple, but now I know the truth, and know the murder is…"

Suddenly the lights went dead, and then everybody started screaming. Patrick then yelled out

"I'll get the lights"

But as soon as Patrick stood up the lights came on, as the lights came on Mrs. Puff started screaming.

As everybody looked forward they noticed the detective was dead.

As the detective laid on the desk they noticed a clarinet shoved into his heart. Then Mr. Krabs walked up to the body and noticed the initials S.T.

"It's squidwards"

He stated in a terrifying voice then a voice from the back of the room said "yes it is squidwards" they then looked back noticed its Sponge bob

"You're alive, but where have you been"

Then Spongebob said "well I've been around" he then whipped out a shotgun and pointed at the group.

"Now everybody against the desk" he then looks back and yelled

"Pearl come in and say hello."

Pearl then walked in and said "hello you bastards" she then walked over the desk and put a box on the desk. Suddenly Patrick asked

"What's in the box?"

"It's a bomb, and you will all die"

Then Mr. Krabs stated "you possibly can't get away with this"

Suddenly spongebob stated "actually I already have, I faked my death, bribed to cops to get pearl out."

"What do you expose to accomplish from this" Mrs. Puff asked

"I'm glad you asked" spongebob said, he then walked over to the box and said "well I'll tell you, I'll go in order from the beginning, squidward helped us set it up but we had to cut him out, I have insurance on sandy and I get rich, then Pearl will inherit Krusty Krabs and sell it for millions."

Then Pearl jumped in "and now you must all die, oh and I'm also not pregnant…"

Gary meowed "Gary you bastard you called the cops" the sponge said as he shot off his shotgun and hit Gary and fell out of the window. Suddenly a voice from outside screamed "we have the house surrounded. Meanwhile out side the entire Bikini Bottom S.W.A.T team is out side and a helicopter had just taken off.

Back inside Spongebob was standing in front of the group deciding who to kill when pearl notice a red dot on his back Pearl screamed "look out" she then jumped to tackle him but was too late. Spongebob was shot through the heart and died instantly he then fell down. The police then busted through the door and arrested pearl and hauled her away then one by one they all left the house. Then Patrick looked back and said "oh my god."

A year later in a cell pearl is sitting on her bed looking down and then looked up and said to her self "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE."

THE END

MAYBE?


	6. Future

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own spongebob or any spongebob related characters**

**Who Killed Spongebob**

**Chapter ?**

**The Future is strange**

It's been a few years since spongebob was killed that fateful night and pearl committed to an insane asylum "my love"  
Pearl whispered to her self staring at a padded wall in a catatonic daze. She had not said word in years since spongebob's death, all she did was sit and read books sent to her by random people dealing in dark evil things. Just then a orderly unlocked the door to her cell and entered "pearl it's time for your meds"  
the orderly then sat a small cup of medication on her bed and started to walk away "excuse me orderly I ws wondering if you could help me."  
the orderly then spun around to see pearl laying on her bead seductively waving for him to join her, he cautiously walked toward her and leaned over to give a kiss when suddenly Pearl jabbed a sharpened pencil into the orderly's throat.

Pearl the pushe the dying orderly off of her and quickly closed the door to her cell as to not be disturbed then went back to the now dead orderly. She ripped the pencil out of his throat and then repeatly stabbed him in the throat so that now a slow stream was pouring from his wounds. She then stuck her finger in the wound and started to write something on the wall, when she finished she had drawn a giant circle witha pentagram inside with wierd symbols all around it. "I call upon the dark king of the darkest pit to bring forth then I most desire that left this world"  
she then started to chant in tounge wich started to make the drawing glow red.

The more she chanted the brighter it glowed before the entire room was filled with a bright red light that blinded Pearl but just for a second. As the light faded Pearl regained her sight to see another person in the room "my beloved"  
there standing in front of the drawing stood spongebob alive and well. They both embraced each other and kissed passionately but before it got to intense spongebob slightly pushed pearl back " unfortunately we don't have time for this now we have things to plan and old friends to see"  
spongebob then grabbed pearl and snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke they both were gone.

What horror has pearl unleashed onto the world and what will become of spongebob's friends find out in

**Who killed Spongebob 2**

**Life After Death**


End file.
